


The Earl and The Orphan

by Elphy



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Adventure & Romance, Family, Fights, Friendship/Love, Historical Accuracy, Historical Fantasy, M/M, Sexual Content, Underage - Freeform, mentioning/corporal punishment
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-05
Updated: 2019-01-10
Packaged: 2019-09-12 03:09:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 19,952
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16865032
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elphy/pseuds/Elphy
Summary: Somewhere in the late 1700s and the early 1800s there was a 16 (almost 17) years old noble boy named Jonathan. After his father's death he has to faced with the dark future of him: his easy, lazy life has come to an end, he must grow up quickly. It seems he must do it alone, he can't count on his family and he has no friends around him... or yet he has?





	1. CHAPTER 1

**Author's Note:**

> Well, I must admit before I write anything, that I'm hopelessly sentimental and romantic. And I'm not native english... furthermore I can't write. 
> 
> BUT!
> 
> This story has too long been in my head, I must let it out before I'm going crazy. In the tale I took my favourite characters from The 100 and put them into the Georgian era, which stands pretty close to me. I used both the ugly and nice features of this period of history, and I tried to be accurate when I placed my story in the time. I'm fond of the exciting tales about the adventures of brave pirates, or common people who have got the strength (and luck) to turn their life into better, or lovers who have absolutely no chance to be together but somehow they manage to do. However, my biggest love is The 100, so I mixed up my historical fantasy with my beloved gay couple, Murphy and Bellamy.  
> The additional characters (like Jeremy and Sykes) were necessary to keep the atmosphere of the era, but I put the emphasis on the main characters. Oh, and for the same reason I call Murphy his first name, he is John or Jonathan during the entire story. 
> 
> Please try not to notice the tons of grammatical and stylistic mistakes... I did my best to write everything understandable.

Everything had begun with a letter.  
With two letters, more precisely.  
The first one was delivered by doctor Marcus and was written by Lord Jacob. The letter was short and confusing.

“Dearest Abigail,  
I'm alive, in this moment this is the only one good news. Frenchmen don't negotiate about letting free the war prisoners nor the corps who we could bring back to bury worthily. If it's possible I return to England by the next ship. I failed my mission.  
As long as I'm away please don't treat Jonathan too hard, don't punish him for my weakness, it's not his fault that I was not strict father enough.  
Your loving Jacob.”

The second one was even shorter but cruelly official delivered by a soldier, one week later. Lord Jacob Alexander died in France. Had been killed by revolutionaries when he was on way to the harbour.  
This was the first and probably the last time when lady Abigail fainted publicly. 

The doctor wasn't worried the most about her. He knew the boy was a lot worse than the wife. Although he honestly liked the lady, he didn't waste time waking her up. After lifting Abigail from the floor and laying her on the sofa, he immediately went to John's room, hoping that the boy had not yet known about his father's death. The doctor was very worried about him just as when he was attacked by a deadly disease. Then he trusted in science and in his own abilities, but now ... there is no remedy for mourning.  
John did not lose consciousness, but he looked worse than his mother. Marcus was afraid that the boy's common sense is at stake. He has seen this in his work, some people go crazy because of losing a beloved family member. Marcus trusted John survives this. Also, this.  
Jeremy, the old valet, welcomed the doctor with distress. Both of them knew what devastating tragedy hit the heir. John crouched in the armchair in front of the large window, pulling himself together to so small size that he didn't look out of it. Tears creaked from his eyes, even though he wasn’t shaken from sobbing. Marcus took a small bottle from his pocket and gave it to Jeremy.  
“Give him 8 drops from this stirring into a small glass of vine. Twice a day for a week. Mainly at evening, before he goes to sleep.”  
“Thank you doctor. I feel so deep sorrow for my little lord. He is too young for the upcoming trials awaits him.” whispered Jeremy.  
“Don’t leave him alone, even a minute. I will talk to the lady and try to achieve no one bother him for a few days. But you stay with him. In this moment you are the only support of him.”  
“I'm afraid I can’t do my duty for a long time, doctor. Lord Jacob’s death has come in the worst time you know.”  
“I know it well. But please Jeremy, hold on a little more, he needs you during the grief.”  
“You should know that I can’t influence the faith. The illness weakens me day by day more.” the old man sighed. “Let me ask doctor, what about the gift? I have to see before...”  
“Not now. At least not today. I promise next week I achieve a meeting and you will see what you would like. But in this moment the boy is the most important. The heir of Ravensgrave. I'm counting on you Jeremy.”  
“I won't disappoint you doctor. Please take my sincere condolences for losing your best friend. Lord Jacob was a great man.”  
“Thank you, my old friend.” Marcus was touched by the aged valet. He left the room, it was the time to take a look at the lady. Who obviously has woken up meanwhile.  
As usual, lady Abigail gathered herself with speed of light, she radiated pure strength although her face reflected unbearable pain. Marcus saw her as a goddess. Who didn't need consolation. The doctor told her the news about John and he became truly sad when Abigail didn't react as a mother. But at least she promised she won't disturb his son in the upcoming few days. Jacob's funeral must be organised. He deserved a farewell even if his body left in a hostile country. 

The next week passed unusually quiet. Lady Abigail arranged the event with help of her step-daughter Rowena. This young miss hated her name so badly that she ordered everybody call her Raven after the name of the estate. The list of guests, the ceremony, the menu, and everything else was provided in the interest of the uninterrupted commemoration. Abigail didn’t want any complications. At dinner, she was awkwardly alert to the seating arrangements. She tried to divert her attention from the loss.  
Suddenly she put down the pen and said to Raven:  
"I need to see Jonathan."  
Raven looked back at her but said nothing. She bowed her head without a word and sighed deeply.  
"Why is everyone opposed to meet my son? I have not seen him since the arrival of the letter." asked lady Abigail with sorrow in her voice.  
"He's alright. Jeremy takes care of him."  
"God bless Jeremy, but John is my son. I love him, I'm just worried about him, even if you don’t believe that."  
"He has the hardest now."  
"It's difficult for everyone! Jonathan is the heir of the estate, he needs to be strong and go to his father's footsteps, and he needs to grow up. He is almost 17 years old. Other young men in his age plan the future, choose their bride, go to school and study. And what does my son do? He hunts, he bets racing horses, and spend lots of money on exotic food. He has no idea how to keep the estate in hand. This cannot go on. I'm sorry, but after the funeral, he will be involved in dealing with family business. He will also learn, I will put him in the college. I would be grateful if you were help me in this Raven. I will ask doctor Kane and Jeremy too."  
“I’ll do what I can. But only after the funeral.” said Raven quietly.  
“I hope you know that I neither want to harm him but must be understood by you and everyone that he cannot continue this lazy lifestyle without Jacob.” tears appeared in the lady’s eyes. It was very unusual. She didn't want to share these tears with her stepdaughter. Nor with her son. She hurried to her room to keep her grief hidden in front of the people of the manor. She had to look strong, but she was not strong at this moment at all.

At the morning of the funeral, the manor was as silent as it would have been empty. The staff walked on a toe, trying to stay unnoticed, in order not to disturb the last goodbye to the master of the estate whose body was left behind in alien country.  
The first guests' arrival could be expected at around noon. Among the invited guests were Sir Jonathan's three cousins with their family. The boys were in close friendship, Lady Abigail hoped their presence would have a good impact on John's mood. She had not seen her son nearly for a month. Every day he went to his room but never opened the door. However, Jeremy was thoroughly questioned about John's condition. The old valet calmed her every time that John feels good, but that was not entirely true. Ever since he had heard his father's death, the heir barely ate, he had almost never got up from the big armchair and was unwilling to meet anyone. He only endured Jeremy by his side.  
The old man watched his master with sorrow. He didn't know how could help him, the sedative drops kept him in apathy and Jeremy didn't want to raise the dose nor stop use it. He was puzzled.  
“You should prepare for the event little lord. The guests are arrived already.” Jeremy said at the afternoon of the funeral day. “The mistress will be upset if you are late. Please don't make her angry.”  
John didn't react to these words. He stared at the park surrounding the manor and relived some childhood memories as he did every day in the past few weeks.  
“I don't want to meet anyone. Especially not my mother.” John said slowly.  
“She loves you.” tried Jeremy change his mind. “She was here every day to visit you. She was worried.”  
“She wants to send me in a school…”  
“Every other boy in your age are going to school my lord. She wants you to study, to became smart and capable to lead this estate as its master. That's not a bad thing.”  
“You are the best teacher I could wish. You can teach me anything I need. Do you know what will happen to me in that place? They will beat me. That's what my mother wants.”  
“If this were true, she wouldn’t need the assistance of a teacher.”  
“Yeah… we have Sykes.” John whispered with irony in his voice.  
“Please don't see your future so dark. You're a royal, no one can beat you without a thorough reason. If you behaved like a noble and study well, they won't hurt you. I give my word.” Jeremy went to the armchair slowly, hiding his pain caused by his illness, and crouched next to John. Grabbing and squeezing the boy’s hands he talked quiet, using selected words.  
“My little lord, I can't teach you more. You're smart, talented, to be a student won't be a problem for you. You can get friends there; the company of other boys will be good to you. Loneliness can cause only sorrow. Trust me sir, they won't use the cane on you. If this is the only one reason for you are afraid of going to school, you should calm down. Just keep the rules and there will be no problems.”  
“Keep the rules? Behave like a noble…? Get friends you said?”  
“Yes, my lord. I said these. You know I never lied to you.”  
“That’s true… can I bring you to the school with me?” Jonathan asked and pinned his gaze to his old friend’s eyes, holding tight each other’s hands.  
“I'm afraid not, sir.” Jeremy became very touched, but he must be holding back his feelings.  
“Then I’m going to do everything to stay here. I don't want to be a student. I never will go to that damn school! And now, let's dressing up. Please help me, I want to wear my new clothes.”

Miss Raven arrived at the moment when John finished the dressing. Jeremy made the last alignment on the lace collar. When Raven saw his brother, she has been petrified in the doorway. John was pale, tired and frighteningly thin. The black clothes that was assigned to this occasion highlighted this more. The outfit was made after John's imaginations, it was totally black even until the last button. Black silk shirt with black lace cuff and collar, black velvet vest and coat, black pants and shoes. Raven has worn also black dress but compared with John's clothes it was just fade dark grey. The heir looked like the Grim Reaper itself. And he enjoyed Raven's dismay undoubtedly. If his sister were surprised so much what will say the guests? And more importantly, what will say the widow lady? Lady Abigail will be shocked obviously.  
The boy offered his arm to his sister, who received the gesture with a comradely smile. John smiled back at her.  
They stopped for a minute at the top of the stairs leading down to the large hall. It was audible the silent murmur of the conversation of the guests. But as the siblings appeared at the stairs, the silence became complete in the room. John received the general silent shock with a cool tranquillity of a king. He expected exactly this. He looked at his mother as she walked toward the stairs and didn’t look happy at all.  
"That's a bad sign," whispered Raven as she held his brother's arm more tightly.  
"It never means good to meet her" John muttered.  
Abigail was waiting for them at the bottom of the stairs. Her eyes sparked lightning, especially to John, but fortunately the scandal didn't explode out. A black clothing is not the end of the world yet, not even if it was especially deviant.  
The silent duel lasted for a few seconds then they both found company in the crowd, Abigail called nearly 100 people, mostly relatives. Raven talked with the lawyer of the family most willingly. She was very interested in knowing the law, though she was aware that as a woman she could not choose the lawyer's career. Mr. Sinclair was fond of teaching, explaining laws and disclosing the loopholes in the legal system.  
John was looking for his cousins. Abigail wasn't cheated by her mother's instincts, and the boys soon dissolved John's bad mood.

The farewell was smooth, the company walked together to the chapel of the estate and then returned to the castle. By the time they arrived the dinner had been served. Abigail did a perfect job when she set up the seating arrangement. Despite the sad event, the evening was pleasant. John wanted to stay with his friends, but he was so exhausted that he was forced to retire. Jeremy smiled at him and he was extremely happy when his young master refused to drink the evening wine. Perhaps all comes to be fine, the old man thought while he was sitting beside the bed as always and was waiting for John gets sleep.

****

The guests left the house the next day except the cousins. They were allowed to stay for a few more days. Jeremy had the idea that the boys could share their school experiences with John. Of course, the good ones. This plan has encountered an obstacle.  
Namely, because Nathan was a naval cadet, his military school was far from that one where John was supposed to go. Jasper, though older than them, didn’t go to school at all. Of the eight children in the family, he was the youngest and the parents didn’t consider it worthwhile to pay for his school expenses. There are enough 7 educated children in the family. The older brothers, of course, taught Jasper all. John felt a great disadvantage that he had only one sibling, and moreover she was a girl.  
The 11-year-old Charles was the only one who could help clarify school-related delusions. He went to the same institution as John was afraid of. Despite Charles's youth, he was a true-born schemer, by a few innocent words he was capable of causing life-long feuds. The three older boys liked the little one terribly.  
Charles's cheerful stories more and more made John laugh. The heir slowly was reconciled with the thought he will become a student, because no punishment was mentioned, and Charles had been involved in a variety of pranks. One case made him particularly curious. It happened that Charles and his two companions put a basket full of frogs at night on the corridor, in front of the headmaster's room. The frogs woke the rigorous man with an unbridled loud croak. Of course, the perpetrator’s identify came to light, and unbelievably, Charles laughed talking about the thing. John couldn’t keep back the question:  
"And what happened, did they let you go?"  
"No way, they closed us for three days in the attic."  
"What's wrong with that?" asked Nathan, who was surprised by the indulgence.  
"What's wrong?" echoed the little boy. "There is no bed, no blanket, it's permanently cold because the wind is blowing constantly, you get to eat and drink only once every day, and you wake up in the morning covered with bird's shit because there are no windows either." she shouted, because the older boys laughed and leaning on each other's shoulders. Even John was laughing heartily too.

And then, six days after the funeral, when John hadn’t needed the sedative drops anymore, the catastrophe occurred. The four boys rode to the beach early in the morning. The pebble beach belonged to Ravensgrave, and John knew the area very well. He wanted to show a cave to the others, what were only accessible from the water. They spent the whole day out there, even forgetting about their meals. They returned to the manor in a glorious mood, where an ominous silence received them.  
And Doctor Kane.  
Marcus was unusually desperate; his usual self-confidence couldn't be traced in his face. He looked at John and wanted to say something, but no sound came out from his throat. Instead, a tear appeared in the corner of his eye. It was getting fatter, and leaving a wet trail behind itself, rolled down on the doctor's face. John shook his head gasping for air. His hair was still wet from the all day-long cheerfulness, but he forgot the joy immediately. The cousins moved closer to him, and Nathan wrapped his shoulders. Marcus finally said the terrible news.  
"Jeremy ..."  
John fell on his knees and screamed as loud as he was able, until his voice was completely gone.

****

As expected, John fell sick of losing his old friend, so soon after his father's death. He was sinking into delirium, lying in bed with high fever and struggling with nightmares. Just like when he was 10 years old. Marcus had to worry again about the boy's life. Abigail and the doctor kept vigil alternately by the patient's bed, trying to ease his fever, but in vain.  
After a couple of days Raven appeared with a stranger. The young man gave a strangely spectacular look in the posh house with his ragged, dirty clothes, his tangled black hair. Raven grabbed his arm and pulled the young man to her brother's room. The miss knew Abigail was not there, only Marcus.  
There was a faint smile on the tired face of the doctor when he saw the newcomer. They greeted each other with warm handshake.  
"That's not how we planned the first encounter," Marcus said softly. The young man nodded.  
"Is he? Will he be my master?" asked. His voice was deep and special, Raven was shuddered from it.  
"Yes, if he will stay alive." Marcus looked at him seriously. Johnathan was in a terrible state, Marcus was prepared for that the fever to kill the boy if something miracle won't happen.  
The young man looked experimented in solicitude. In front of Marcus’s exhausted eyes, he checked John’s temperature and heart beating by holding the boy’s neck between his palms.  
John's eyes and mouth were slightly open, gasping for breath, his lips were dry and colourless. The man lifted the boy's eyelids gently, looked into the fade blue eyes and sighed. There was no other emotion on his face but the endless calm. Marcus admired him for it. What a great doctor he could have been, he thought. The man had asked fresh cold water in the washbasin and for a few clean cloths.  
"Can I get a handful of lemongrass and a pot of hot water sir?" he turned to the doctor.  
"The potion had no effect on him," Marcus said quietly. "I've already tried."  
"With full of respect, sir, I was not thinking of potions." the young man looked decided. Marcus was too tired to tell him about the proper behaviour. He ordered lemongrass by a maid. He watched with cynicism what the other was planning with. Of course, he put a little of grass into the hot water as the doctor expected. Then he unfolded the cloths one by one and put in each of them some strand of herbs. Then he folded the cloths over in length and immerse them into the cold water. He put one on John's forehead, one loosely wrapped around his neck, then his two wrists followed, finally his ankles.  
After then the man knelt next to the bed and grabbed John’s hand. He radiated some kind of special tranquillity.  
Marcus felt endlessly grateful to John's great-grandmother who found out that this man would be a great supporter of the boy. Patient. Definite. He's exactly like Jeremy was. In a sense, at least.  
"I need to rest a little. My room is at the end of the corridor, tell me immediately if there is anything wrong with him." the doctor instructed the young man who nodded silently. "Oh, and if Lady Abigail were to worry about you, just look for me. She still doesn't know about you ... that's a big problem, but maybe it's not fatal."  
"She will not like me, does she?" the young man looked at the doctor.  
"No, not really, but you're here not for her sake" Marcus smiled and left the room. 

The young man left alone with John. He began to speak softly in his deep, growling voice, and didn't let go of the boy’s hot hand.  
"You just look like any other young noble. Why are you so special? So important? And why do you really need me, who is not expert in anything? Oh, well, since you don't know me yet. You don't know I'm here and I will stay here as long as you tolerate me by your side. I can't replace those who you have lost, but I can be something new for you what you hadn’t have so far. Your great-grandmother Lady Agatha and Jeremy counted on me, they believed in me, the doctor also trusts, I should not disappoint them. As neither you, my lord."  
He spoke for a long time. Slowly, patiently, about insignificant things that wouldn't have interested John if he was awake. Then he became silent when he noticed that the patient was no longer panting, his eyes fully closed, and his hand was not as hot as flames. He smiled because he knew this was going to happen. The doctor will be surprised.  
He wanted to stand up but when he would like to let John's hand go, the boy's fingers tightened his hand. It was a random reaction; however, the young man was attacked by a certainly strange feeling. He looked at the peacefully sleeping boy for a few minutes, then started to refresh the cloths. The jug of hot water with herbs got cooled in the meantime, he poured it into the basin and immersed the cloths in as before. He placed the bandages on John's body parts again. He worked confidently, with firm moves, and didn't realise he was not alone with the boy.  
"Who the hell you are? And what are you doing in my son's room?" Abigail asked him, standing in the door. Keeping her eyes on the young stranger she hurried to the bed. She grabbed John's hand... and hissed loudly when felt that it's not hot. She stared at the man, astonished.  
"Where is doctor Kane? What was happened?" the lady was confused.  
"The doctor retreated to have some rest, he is in his room, milady." the answer has been said.  
"But WHO are you for god's sake?" yelled Abigail, losing her patience.  
"I am... ummm, my name is Bell and, with your permission, I'm here to replace Jeremy."  
"What...? With my permission? But I absolutely didn't allow you to be here!" said Abigail, more confused.  
In this awkward moment Raven has stepped into the room. She smiled at the young man as she didn't notice the lady.  
"Oh Bell, were you successful? How's my brother?" Raven asked cheerfully, then she saw the widow standing next to the bed. The girl stopped smiling immediately.  
"Well... it seems everyone knows this man in MY house except ME..." Abigail whispered strictly. "Would you be so kind Rowena and explain what's going on? Begin with that, who let him in."  
"I brought him here." set Raven her gaze at her stepmother. "He is the gift from grandma Agatha. To John. You must be known it, grandma mentioned him in her testament."  
"Agatha's testament is eleven pages long, Rowena! How could you think that I remember of every word of it?" Abigail became more and more angry. Her face turned to red and prepared to kick the stranger out... when John woke up.  
"Too much noise..." the heir mumbled. His voice was weak and hoarse. But he was definitely awake. The two women jumped to him, crying and laughing from happiness. The man who was responsible for his better condition, was standing quietly next the window, and watched the intimate family moment. If he was proud to himself, he didn't express that.  
Raven was the first who got to mind that it would be polite to say thank. She walked to the man who named himself Bell and hugged him.  
"I'm very grateful. Honestly."  
"It's my duty, mistress. But he needs more rest. Please, let him sleep."  
"Of course..." stuttered Raven. She was surprised how straight this man's speak, with lack of any humility what she was accustomed to from the servants.  
Raven walked back to the bed, whispered a few words to Abigail then she waved the young man to follow her. He looked at John, his face was serious but calm, and after a few seconds he followed Raven out of the room.

Abigail left alone with her son. Her only child. The boy who almost died when he was born. The boy who almost died when he got fever like now... If Marcus would have not been there in the right moment, both the boy and the mother were dead now. The lady squeezed her son's hand. John was on the border of sleeping and being awake.  
"I love you John..." she mumbled in tears.  
"Mother...? I had a horrific nightmare. About Jeremy… about he died." he whispered without opening the eyes. "I love you too."  
Abigail lifted the thin, white hand to her lips and kissed it. "I can't lose you, Tiny." by using the nickname what Jacob gave to the boy, she dropped the last piece of her mask of strength. The mistress of Ravensgrave sat down the floor, holding his son's hand and leaning her head to it. She wept, quietly, not to disturb the dream of the sleeping boy.  
When the doctor came in to the room, he found them this way. Both were sleeping. He checked the boy's condition and he was honestly surprised when he didn't feel him feverish. Marcus couldn't imagine how the ignorant young man managed that what he couldn't. Marcus was not jealous, he knew that a good healer feels never envy but learn from the others. No matter who is that.  
The doctor moved silently, yet he woke up the lady. Abigail let the small hand go. She walked to Marcus and expressed her gratefulness with a few kind words. Marcus sent a faint smile towards her.  
"It was not my merit milady."  
"Then whose? You are the doctor." smiled Abigail. She was very tired but looked happy.  
"Maybe you met here a young man... he is a bit... strange. He was the man who healed your son. Not me."  
"You must be joking!" said the lady.  
"No, it's the truth. We owe him."  
"But, I even don't know who he is in real. Why is he in my house? He told something about Agatha's last will, but I understood nothing. Can you explain what's going on?"  
"I'll try. But not here. John needs rest in silence."  
As they left the room, Raven and the young man went back. They closed the door carefully. Bell removed the bandages, checked John’s pulse on his neck. Raven found this weird, she saw doctor Kane did this on the patients’ wrist. She couldn’t hold back the question.  
“Weak heartbeats are difficult to tact on wrist. Come here milady, feel the difference.” said Bell. “Touch my wrist. Here… Now put your finger to my neck. Do you feel?”  
“Yes… I think yes.” Raven said. She was amazed by the other’s courage. None of the estate’s servants would dare to offer her to touch them. Not a single person. They knew if they do, that would be the end of their job.  
“Your behaviour is unseemly. Since you are new here, I just warn you now, but next time you can find yourself in a cell." Raven mumbled, but her voice reflected excitement. "Now come with me, I show you which room was belonged to Jeremy."

****

In the next day John was sleeping with short breaks. His fever was completely gone, but his body remained powerless. Abigail spent as much time with him as she could. During one of the vigilant moments, she calmed down the boy that he doesn’t have to go to school for the time being. It can wait until his next birthday. A bitter thought was born in John's exhausted mind, he would have been happy to have gone in the school if he could have brought Jeremy back to life.

With 3 days after John’s miraculous recovery, Lady Abigail had to go to the capital. For the absence of her, she was entrusted to Raven by the household leading. The girl was incredibly happy for staying alone in the manor. She was the only adult noble for long days, what an enjoyment! Her happiness only lasted until the servants began to bother her with all their pointless problems. She wanted to introduce the new valet to her brother, but she simply had no time for that. Fortunately, the young man was resourceful enough.  
When he opened the door of John's room, the boy tried to get up from the bed. He felt well already, but he was still weak. This was the first time they really met. John stared at the stranger with wide eyes. The unknown young man was wearing an outfit like Jeremy had. This sight confused the boy.  
“Excuse me… this is my room!” tried John to show some manliness. However, he seemed anything but manly wearing his white sleeping dress.  
“I know, my lord.” was the answer. “I would like to introduce myself to you. But first I have to give you this letter.” he took a leather case in his hands, John could see well the crest of the family: a tombstone and the crow on it. John took the case, he found inside not one but two letters. One from his great grandmother… and an another from Jeremy. The content of the letters was broadly the same. John read them, one after other, he often looked at the young man while he was reading. When he finished, he hid Jeremy's letter under his pillows, the other he put back into the leather case. Then he lifted his face up to the stranger who still stood in the door.  
“So Well… let's start in the very beginning. I'm listening.”  
“My name is Bell. As you certainly know I'm here for being your personal servant.”  
“Bell? What kind of name is this?”  
“I got it in the orphanage, sir.”  
“And?” asked John impatiently.  
“What do you want to know? We got a short name what was easy to mark. I became Bell because I arrived at noon into the orphanage. That was so easy. When someone adopted one of us, they had the right to give us another name, but Lady Agatha didn't use the opportunity. She didn't give me regular name, because she said if a man hasn't a name, he can't be soldier. And she was right, I shouldn't go to the war. She saved my life by refusing to rename me. Now you have the right of naming.”  
John listened the velvety voice, sounded familiar, calming. But this man was not who he needed.  
“I'm not sure I want to name you. I'm not sure I want you at all.” John slowly stood up and went to the basin to wash his face. He leaned over the marble basin stand, watching the water drops fell down from his hair and nose. He was waiting. For a towel. In vain as it seemed.  
He looked at Bell slantwise. The young man still stood in the door, it was obvious he didn't know what his task should be. Terrible suspicion awakened in John's head…  
“Have you any idea what I need this moment?” he asked with biting irony.  
“No, sir, I don't know. But anything you ask I do it.”  
“You are not a valet…” said John slowly, one by one emphasising every word.  
“No I'm not.”  
“For god's sake! What was your duty in my grandma's house?”  
“I looked after that she not feel too lonely. When she didn't need my assistance, I helped in the kitchen or in the stable.”  
“That’s why she wrote in her letter that you are a blank sheet of paper…? I can't believe!” John quickly took out the letter and hold it in front of Bell.  
“Do you see? She wrote it here… and here, and in various other places.” showed the sentences with his finger. “And here she used superlatives when mentioned you. Let's read it loudly.  
Bell shook his head. He seemed less self-confident.  
“If you want to say you can't read, I will scream.  
“I can't read sir. Nor write.” admitted Bell, when John started to laugh hysterically.  
“I can't believe!” repeated the boy. “How could you replace Jeremy who was my teacher? My mentor. My friend! Holy goodness, I got a maid instead of a professional servant!”  
Bell couldn't say any word.

John crossed his arms before his chest and he seemed to think of something. A few minutes later he looked at Bell.  
“So, you're a white sheet of paper as my grandma mentioned. I'm just curious why didn't she wrote on this paper?”  
“Mistress Agatha has taught me a plenty of important things.”  
“How can it be that this important knowledge didn't concerns reading and writing? You were not smart enough to learn? What did she teach to you then?”  
“For example, how to reduce fever” said Bell firmly looking straight at John. The heir forgot to close his mouth from surprise.  
“You are insolent! If you don't stop behaving like this, you will meet Sykes soon.”  
“We have met already” said Bell loosely. “Miss Rowena introduced us to each other. Mr Sykes is a nice man.”  
“Nice…?” hissed John and wanted not to remember. “Do you know what's his duty in the manor?”  
“He trains the horses and the hunting dogs.”  
“And people… he trains humans as well. You will find him not so nice when you really meet.” said John as quietly as if he has talked just to himself. “You think you two can become friends?”  
“Yes, I think so.” answered Bell. “We talked for long, then I helped him to separate a few dogs before they killed each other. I definitely think that we can be friends if we spend more time together.”  
“Friendship won't save you from his whip…” whispered John.  
“Everyone has their own duty.” Bell smiled at him. John stared at the smiling man as if he would be a mythical creature.  
“I can't believe you're real…” he mumbled, slowly shaking his head. The decision was born in his mind, he needs this weird figure around him. But first he had to find out how to keep him. Higgins, of course, he is the solution. The perfect butler who replaced Jeremy when the old man was not capable of doing his job due his age and became the servant of the 4 years old heir. On the surface John remained cool but inside he went berserk from pleasure to can trick the haughty butler.  
“I keep you, but some learning is essential. Go now and look for Higgins. Bring him here. Hurry!” ordered John and Bell fulfilled his warrant without a word. He returned with the short man several minutes later. Higgins seemed uncomfortable in John's presence, they really didn't like each other. John had done everything to conceal his cheerfulness.  
“Good to see you Higgins, I have a task for you. This nice young man is my new personal servant, but he is a bit… undereducated. You have 2 days to teach him as much as you can about the duty of a valet.”  
“But it's impossible sir! Two days are nothing, to train a good valet takes years!” tried Higgins to protest. His efforts were not successful. On the contrary, John continued to talk.  
“You know I need a good valet. Do you want to take this job instead of him?”  
“No!” arrived the butler's answer too quickly. The little man regretted his rashness immediately, but it was too late. John's smug smirk was a blunt dagger into his stomach.  
“Well then… if I will be not satisfied with your work, he gets your job and you will be my servant in your remaining life. Have you understood?”  
Higgins couldn't answer this relentless threat. Serving the heir was his cruellest nightmare and now it might have come true. He thought it's the world's end. Waved to Bell to follow him, Higgins left the room with offended pride. Bell looked back at his master with wide smile and he felt good when John reflected the smile.  
Next day evening John changed his mind. Unpredictability was the most characteristic feature of him. After the dinner he went to Bell's room and told him that from tomorrow he is going to be his teacher. Bell was surprised but he accepted the changes with a simple nod. John became very curious what could make this man angry. At this point he felt huge excitement for the future.

At the morning Higgins waited his apprentice in vain. When he was about to go to his room to scold him for the delay, the butler noticed John going towards the library. Higgins had a good memory, but he didn't remember that John would have been awake in such an early hour. Driven by curiosity, Higgins followed John.  
In the library was dark, the heir didn't pull apart the curtains. He knew what he searched and found it without light. He didn't notice Higgins when left the large room, and the butler went after him, until the door of his room, but he could trace nothing. Anyway, he wanted to come to another corridor to awaken Bell. Higgins had to disappoint again, Bell was not in his room. Angrily shaking his head, Higgins returned to his own job, and he imagined selected punishments for the lazy man who never will be a good valet. Not within 2 days, neither even after two hundred years.  
However, nothing special was happened with the boys, they prepared to learn reading and writing. John brought his old book from which Jeremy taught him to read, when he was a child. He remembered those days as if would have happened yesterday. Luckily, Bell already knew most of the alphabet.  
It revealed soon that John is not a patient teacher. He yelled at Bell immediately if he couldn't do for the first try the task he got. Shortly before lunch, when John scolded him twentieth time, Bell got laughing. Not loudly but John got heard it. “What's so funny?” he asked on trembling voice.  
“Excuse me sir, but you wish impossible thing from me. I can't learn to read within a day.”  
“I see it already why my great grandma hadn't wasted time for teaching you.” said John haughtily.  
“I understand why Higgins doesn't want to serve you.” looked Bell at the heir. These words meant huge rudeness from the mouth of a peasant. It seemed Bell was not aware of the protocol how to behave with a lord. Even if he is not an adult. John was getting pale from wrath.  
“You need to learn before anything else how to show respect to your owners” spitted John the words and the other became pale too.  
“I'm not a slave nor a dog. I have no owners. I show respect to everyone who is worthy of it.” whispered Bell choking by anger. No living existence talked to John this way before. He felt horrific rage against this shameless bastard, but he didn't know what he should do now. His mother's words came to his mind, about how he knows nothing about controlling the estate. From this thought, he became even more upset. His hand was shaking when he slapped Bell's face.  
“I hate you!” he shouted and ran out of the room. Hoping that a long ride can calm down his nerves, John ran into the section of the stages where his own racing horses were. He picked the largest, strongest horse, he put him up with the tools and the saddle, then forced the stallion to run as fast as he can.  
“Hiya Grounder! Let's go to the shore!”

Meanwhile in the manor Bell felt sadness. It was bitter. He was angry at himself, he knew well how must to behave with the nobles. Absolutely not that way he did. Lady Agatha would be very disappointed, he thought with sorrow. As he didn't know what actually his duty contains, he took the book and returned to his room.  
He tried to practice the reading, but he found it meaningless. The old lady filled his thoughts, the fidelity and love he was felt for her. The lack of her. She was almost hundred years old, but she was still smart, merry, and strong. Bell admired her not just because she adopted him. And now he has to serve this wolfcub. He might be the relative of the lady but so different, so young, and mostly unbearable. Lady Agatha said that it won't be easy. Bell felt that he would work most willingly with Sykes. Or anyone else. But he has given his word to the old mistress, he promised - or rather swore - that he will protect and support the heir. Deep, bitter sigh erupted from his throat.  
Barely recognised that it was getting dark. Higgins said that a valet's duty to serve the dinner. Feeling huge self-pity Bell readjusted his uniform and prepared to the annoying evening. He swore himself, this time will behave rightly and humbly no matter how difficult to do.  
On the corridor he met Raven, who looked very stressed.  
“Where is my brother?” she asked nervously. Bell was surprised.  
“I don't know my lady. I saw him hours ago to ride out.”  
“On which horse?”  
“I don't know… he was angry at me you know and…”  
“Let's find him! Follow me to the stables.” said Raven and started to rush down the stairs. In the stable she ran from one box to other to find out which horse is missing. When she found the empty box, she became furious.  
“That fool kid… he took Grounder.” she yelled. Bell looked at her confusing.  
“What's wrong with that horse?”  
“It's not trained yet… and it's the biggest horse of the collection. Grounder is exactly like John, unpredictable and stubborn. He will not be able to control that huge animal if it turns to wild. And if he went to the shore or into the forest…”  
“May I go to look for him?” asked Bell but Raven shook her head.  
“It's dark already and you are not familiar in the surrounding area. You could get lost too. We have to wait.”  
Both of them were worried and puzzled standing before the empty box. Raven moved closer to Bell.  
“Why was he angry at you?”  
“Because I couldn't learn to read within a day.”  
“That's my brother… if he returns in one piece, I will teach you instead of him. Reading and writing are not so complicated, and Agatha said you're smart and skilful.”  
“Thank you, my lady, you're too kind with me” said Bell quietly.  
“Don't need to thank, I do it willingly. We can learn in the library, a few hours a day should be enough. I don't want to take you from my brother.”  
Raven wanted to suppose that would be useful to ask Sykes’s to help when they heard familiar noises. Horseshoe pounding. A rider was coming slowly. Raven rushed out of the stable and she looked Grounder emerging from the darkness. The majestic horse brought John on his back, the boy seemed healthy, but he was wet from top till toe and shivered from cold. 

“He needs a hot bath” said Bell to Raven. “put a few handfuls of chamomiles into it. He should be injured, sits too weird way on the horse.”  
“I arrange the bath you do help him come in. How good that doctor Kane lives not too far.” Raven yelled at one of the stable boys and sent him for the doctor. Meanwhile Grounder walked into the building leisurely. He was enormous, not a racing horse, not really a riding horse, his majestic existence suited to pulling a posh carriage, maybe on a royal wedding.  
Bell was right, John was injured, the half of his face was covered with blood and his left arm was hanging in unnatural angle. By the way he got off the horse by himself. Bell wanted to help him, but John was still hostile to him.  
“It's your fault. Only your fault!” he hissed, and Bell almost replied something harsh, fortunately he swallowed the verbal insult in time.  
“Yes, my lord. It was. I promise I will behave properly and learn harder. As you wish.”  
“I don't care what do you do. I want Jeremy back.” said John sharply. As I want Lady Agatha back, thought Bell.  
“Both of us have lost someone important.” he said instead of the thought.  
“Don't dare compare yourself to me!” shouted John emphasising the words one by one. Bell mentally shrugged his shoulders and followed the boy in silence. John walked too slow, but it seemed nothing wrong with his legs. Bell watched his moves, and found everything right, except the left arm. Perhaps the wound on his head causes the uncertain steps, thought Bell, and he was fast enough to catch the boy before he fell down. Ignoring the wild protest Bell carried back his master into the manor.  
The bathtub was already filled with hot water and chamomile flowers as Bell asked. The sight of her brother scared Raven.  
“What happened to you?” Raven wanted to know where John was in the whole afternoon. The heir couldn't answer immediately because tried not to scream when Bell took his wet clothes off.  
“I fell from Grounder. Into the sea.” he groaned. “You should go out sister, it's not decent for a noble woman to watch a man without clothes.”  
“Yes, I think so…” smiled Raven and left the room entrusting her brother to Bell's care. As the two remained alone John continued to argue with his servant.  
“Be more careful my shoulder may be broken!”  
“Yes, my lord, I will but it's necessary to take off the shirt. I can cut it down with a knife…” Bell tried to keep his patience. He knew how much pain John feels and found him quite brave. When he ripped the light fabric of the shirt Bell hissed loudly seeing John's shoulder. As he could diagnose it was just dislocated not broken but he was not a doctor.  
“May I ask what happened?” tried Bell to be nice again.  
“No. I still hate you.” He got the brief answer.  
Long minutes later Bell freed John from his last piece of cloth. Only the anger restrained the heir from cry. He walked to the bathtub.  
“What is this dirt?” he looked at Bell with disgusting expression.  
“Chamomile flowers. It helps you get warming up and prevents fever. Not harmful.”  
“But it's nauseous” whined John while started to get into the tub. The horrible looking herb had good fragrance, John slowly immerged the hot water. He felt better now. Bell brought a bathing cloth to remove the blood from John's face. He was curious where is the wound itself. John let him do it, he shouted only once when Bell found the wound. It was near to the temple. Luckily wasn't as deep and long as Bell expected.  
Doctor Kane arrived in this moment. He was very nervous. Crouched besides the bathtub he watched closer the injured shoulder.  
“You have to help me” turned Marcus to Bell. “I must fix the shoulder joint. Hold him tight. It lasts only a second.”  
Bell put his hands on John's healthy shoulder but Marcus rebuked him forcefully.  
“Embrace him from backwards and hold him tight for god's sake!” Bell did what the doctor said, he bent down and hugged John around his chest. The boy bit his lower lip and closed his eyes. The tears found their way beneath the eyelids. Marcus grabbed his arm right under the shoulder.  
“Are you ready” he asked John.  
“No…” whimpered the boy and screamed in the next moment because doctor Kane pulled back the joint to its correct place. The pain reduced slower than John thought. Now he didn't mind that he looks weak, crying made the suffering more bearable.  
“So how happened this accident?” Marcus asked while dropped a look to the wound on John's head. It wasn't bleeding already. John tried to pull himself together, breathed deeply, but he needed several minutes till he could answer.  
“I went to ride, and I fell down from the horse. At the shore. Probably I hit my head to a rock because I lost my conscience for hours. I remember nothing.”  
“How did you return to the manor?” continued Marcus the questioning.  
“My horse brought me back. When I woke up it was already dusk, and it took an eternity to climb up to the saddle.” John's voice was getting stronger as the pain disappeared step by step. The doctor looked at him severely.  
“You should be much more careful Johnathan. Don't move your shoulder tonight and avoid using your left arm for the upcoming few days. Bell is a skillful healer, mark his words and listen to him as if he would be me. Have you understood?”  
“Why I have to listen to him?” complained John. “Everything bad was his fault…”  
„What do you mean?” Marcus became upset. He hoped that the two young men can accomplish a good connection, but it seemed they couldn’t stand each other. „Bell pushed you off the horse? Or he forced you to go riding? And if we are on this point, how could it happen you fell off a horse? You had won competitions as horse racer, you are the best rider in 1000 miles range. Such a man simply can’t fall off from the saddle. Explain me what happened in real. When your mother comes back home, I have to say something to her about your injury.”  
„This man is useless, doctor! He knows nothing about a valet’s duty! I want Jeremy back.” yelled John as if his word’s object wouldn’t have been in the near.  
Marcus looked at Bell, who stared at the floor.  
„I know Jonathan that we had no time to teach him everything we planned. Jeremy died too early.” John’s sobbing warned the doctor to select his words more thoroughly. „I’m sorry. Listen to me Jonathan. You need someone’s company and you need a personal servant as well. Your great-grandmother knew this, she was the same as you. Why don’t you trust her choice? Give Bell a chance. Give a little time to yourselves to know better each other.”  
„He can’t read either!” there was too much despair in John’s voice. Marcus understood it though he was disappointed.  
„He saved your life. You should appreciate that.” whispered the doctor, then he continued more loudly. „I leave you in good hands John. See you tomorrow when you will tell me what happened this afternoon.”

Right after the doctor left the room the air became frozen. John wanted to go to the bed and sleep for days, but he couldn’t get out of the bathtub by himself. Bell helped him without asking, wrapped him with a huge, fluffy, red towel in which the family coat-of-arms was embroidered. He removed the little flower pieces from John’s hair by a hairbrush and brought a fresh clean sleeping dress from the wardrobe. He did all of these in perfect silence.  
Lying in the bed John remembered that he missed the dinner and he is really hungry, but it was too late for eating. He sighed deeply, and he was trying to find a comfortable place between the pillows when he noticed Bell holding a small tray.  
„I thought you must be hungry sir, since you’ve missed the dinner. If you don’t mind, I had a little snack brought.” He said and put the tray on the bed next to John. The boy stared at him with wide eyes, thinking how such an ignorant person could find out his thought. By the time he had eaten what he found on the tray, he changed his opinion. His servant is not completely useless. He didn't feel unbearable anger for his presence anymore, and even more, he was almost glad he didn't have to be alone.  
"Thank you," he said softly when Bell took the empty tray, and they both felt better from these words.  
„Do you want me to stay?” asked Bell.  
„You should be tired...” said John but Bell sat down to the bed.  
„A simple yes is enough my lord.” he smiled at the heir.  
„Do you also hate me?”  
Bell stopped smiling and thinking for a while what he ought to answer this question.  
„No. So far I’m not happy to be here, but I don’t blame you for my fate. Lady Agatha told so many nice things about you, I want to find that person who she saw in you.”  
John nodded, then searched the same comfortable position what he found before eating and closed his eyes.  
„You’re a good man...” he muttered drowsily, and Bell became very proud of himself.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> At first sight, Jonathan's life became better with the company of Bell. But only at first sight. The fate let him no relax. Luckily, he has a friend who shares his strength with him and stands up for him in any situation.

The next two days passed peacefully. John stayed in bed, Bell had time to watch Higgins and mimic him, Raven had a few free hours to teach Bell to read. Doctor Kane was glad because John's shoulder hadn't been injured seriously and it will heal perfectly until Abigail returns. On the third day Raven got a visitor. It was the lawyer of the family. Sinclair was looking for the mistress, and when he didn't find her at home, he talked with Raven. They've talked too long.   
“I don't know what we should do. Are you sure?” asked Raven, she paled from worry. Sinclair nodded, increasing the fear of the girl.   
“I wish if I wouldn't be sure. But I am. It might have been a mistake telling you the fact. Please keep it in secret till I don't speak with the lady. I don't think we have to prepare for the worst but being careful couldn't harm. I go now and do everything to find out even more. Did you say the lady's return can be waiting on friday? Good. I'll come back then. Tell her about my visit but nothing else, please. Can I trust you, Miss?”  
Raven loved this man as if he would be her relative, she promised what he wanted. But both of them knew that John will notice the fear on his sister. Raven said she will try to avoid the heir. There's two more days without Abigail, Sinclair just hoped that nothing happens until her return. 

Raven was still distracted next day, but she didn't miss the reading lesson with Bell. He had a strong sense that there's something wrong with Raven. However, he didn't dare to ask her, the butler was teaching him also the basics of correct behaviour.   
“I can't pay attention today, Bell. You have learned a lot already, you can practice alone. Go back to your room, you're not allowed to use the library without me.” said Raven, she waited till Bell has left, then started to search between the books. She wanted to help Sinclair finding a clue. She needed more than an hour to find the book what might be helpful. By the way, Raven didn't chill out from what she found.

At friday, little before noon, the mistress of Ravensgrave was arrived. She looked very distracted while she was hurrying into his husband's working room. On the way to there she talked a few words with Higgins.  
Neither John nor Bell didn't understand why they were ordered into the working room. On their way to the room, John yet saw doctor Kane going into. A second later he saw Raven doing the same. Why were they ordered to here?  
In the room they saw an unbelievably upset Abigail, who immediately ran to his son when he stepped in. John didn't remember any similar in his short life. After the lady hugged him warm, went back to the big writing table. Her gaze was sharp.  
“I want to know what happened three days ago. I want to know why I was greeted by a peasant with that news, that my son almost drowned in the sea. Which of you will be so kind to answer me?”  
All the four became frozen, looked at each other like captured sinners. No one said anything, so Abigail kept talking.  
“As I came home, a poor man stopped my carriage and asked me that everything is fine with the young lord. Because his sons found him injured in the sea three days ago. He was bleeding, the man said, and almost drowned. The kids pulled him out of the water and ran back to the village for help. But when they returned, he was gone. They saw the clues of horseshoes and calmed down, but they were curious whether the young lord is healthy. So… John? Don't you want to tell me something? Or anyone of you? Doctor Kane?”  
Marcus took a deep breath and prepared to answer but Bell was faster.  
“It was my fault my lady. I angered sir Jonathan by…”  
“No! That's not true” shouted John and stepped forward. He was standing between Bell and his mother. “Nothing wrong happened, I'm fine as you see.”  
Abigail looked at his son long, then turned her face to the doctor. Marcus sighed again.  
“It was a little riding accident. I can say nothing more to you.”  
“Little accident? My son almost drowned! How could this happen? I want an explanation. Now. Raven?”  
“Ummmm… I don't know what to say. It was really a riding accident. John came back without help, we didn't think of anything bad. He was slightly injured it's true, but as you see, he's fine.” Raven kept the eye contact with her stepmother. Abigail's sharp eyes wandered to the heir. He felt very uncomfortable.  
“John? Would you be kind to share the details with us?”  
“They told everything already.” mumbled the boy while his look jumped various directions except to her mother. “I dropped off the horse at the shore and my shoulder got dislocated. And I hit my head, that bled a bit. Aaaand I probably lost my consciousness… for a while. But nothing fatal.”  
“Nothing fatal…” echoed the lady. “The best rider of the shire just fell off the horse. Which horse was it?”  
The silence grown so thick as the morning fog. Everybody in the room knew how much the heir loved his horses and how strict Abigail is. They knew also that staying quiet is meaningless, Abigail can ask the stable boys and they will answer her willingly.  
“Grounder… it was Grounder.” said Raven.  
“Well, that giant is not a riding horse, am I right? You still conceal something…” said Abigail slowly. “Bell? You started to say something earlier. Finish it please!”  
“I said that it happened because of my coarseness. I told rude words to Sir John. And he became angry.” admitted Bell. John walked closer to his mother.  
“That's not true. Not quite true. I became angry because he can't read. I was impatient and disappointed. I miss Jeremy, I still miss him, I wanted to be alone for a few hours. It's not Bell's fault. Hear me, mother! NOT his fault.”  
“Honestly touching that you protect your servant… well. If he is so important to you, I won't hurt him. But the horse will be sold. Tomorrow. I don't argue about this!” the lady lifted her voice when she saw that John wants to protest. “You got away easily, remember to this. You may leave.”  
Marcus got moved first, he drove the boys out of the room. Raven stayed to tell Abigail about Sinclair's visit. She knew it's not the best timing, but it was urgent.   
On the corridor Bell turned to his master.  
“It wasn't necessary to do that sir, you like that horse more than me.” he said.  
“It may be… but you don't deserve that punishment what my mother would have given to you. Nobody deserves that.”  
“Lady Abigail is right, we got away easily. Very easily.” Marcus interrupted them. “You can see, Jonathan, that your mother is not a monster. Stop blaming her for the past. It's Easter soon, she will forget this incident quickly. Now go, don't come out until dinner.”  
John slowly started to go to his room, following by Bell. The doctor yelled after him.  
“You were brave when saved him. I'm proud of you.”

When Bell went into John's room to call him for dinner, he found the boy in the big armchair, again. He called him in vain to eat. Bell went closer to the armchair and talked softly.  
“Can I help you sir? Your mother wants to see you. She returned after a week absence, she surely missed you. Your family is waiting for you at dinner.”  
“I'm not hungry…” mumbled John.   
“All right. I say them you don't feel well. But… I think the lady want to tell you something important. Both she and miss Raven are very … excited.”  
“I don't care.”  
“Well then. I'm leaving but if you need anything just call me.” Bell went out the room and was thinking of how he could prevent the selling of Grounder. He got only one idea, but it was not really comfortable. The ladies were not happy when he notified them that John won't join at the dinner. Abigail looked at him with spiky sight, Raven looked sad, but they just said short thanks and didn't really deal with him. Bell was grateful for this neglect at that moment. He wanted to do what he has planned. To visit Sykes…

The trainer was formerly a sailor. He looked dreadfully since he lost one of his eyes. He had a strong limp and hundreds of battle scars. His voice and speak was rough, but he wasn't evil or cruel. And he was smart enough to appreciate his position. The others who was returned from the naval battles as a cripple ended their lives as beggar or prisoner. Sykes was aware of his luck that he had a decent job. He became very surprised when saw Bell in his hut, what was built near to the stables. It wasn’t usual that he got visitors. The people in the estate feared of him.  
Bell was afraid too, but he wanted to help John to keep the horse. Fortunately, Sykes remembered him and greeted the visitor, though not too warm. The trainer has heard about their adventure with Grounder and heard about the planned selling of the horse.   
“I can’t help you.” said to Bell before he could have said a word.   
“You don’t know what I wanted to ask… Perhaps you can. It’s about a horse…”  
“I bet it’s Grounder. I can’t help.” repeated Sykes. “And just say, even if I could, I would not even help.”  
“I don’t want your help, I just would like to ask something. What’s the price of the horse and who can buy it?” Bell’s voice was almost as deep as the old man's.  
“Anyone is allowed to buy who has thousands of guineas. Sir John bought it for 1200, half a year ago. Grounder belongs to a special bloodline, you know.”  
“I see. And can you tell me who sets the price? The buyer or the seller?” continued Bell the line of questions.  
“Since the deal is urgent now, as I know her ladyship, the buyer can bargain. Don’t say that you want make an offer…”   
“No, no way. I’m just curious…”   
“Do you know what I think? You should stay in the background and shut up. Sir John risked more than a horse for your sake. You know nothing about how things are going here, so I advise you wholeheartedly that be not so restless. I honestly don’t want to hurt him again or even you because of something childish silliness.”  
Cold shiver crawled Bell’s spine while he was listening the half-blind old man. Last time they’ve met, Sykes wasn’t so frightening. Bell remembered John’s chalk-white face when he said, ‘when you really meet’. At this moment he thought that they still didn’t meet ‘really’. He felt his heart is pounding in his throat.   
“I understood… thank you for answering me Mr Sykes.” stuttered Bell and left the little house as if escaping from there. He wanted to do something before evening. He must be hurry because the sun was going down on the horizon. First, he had to find Raven and talk with her. Bell hoped it will be a more pleasure visit than the earlier one was.  
He needed some help to find the miss. She was retreated to her room already, and Bell had no permission to go to the ladies’ wing. But doctor Kane had. Bell waited for Raven in front of the library, he hoped that the girl will listen him and they can talk between the bookshelves where nobody hears them. But Raven was reluctant to come. Doctor Kane brought only a verbal message from her, that nothing can be so important that couldn’t wait until next morning. Bell became anxious, but then he got another idea.   
“Doctor Kane may I leave the manor for about an hour? I would like to see a friend of mine. It would be important.”  
“That's not depend on me. Ask the earl, you're his servant, not mine.”   
“And what if he doesn't answer?”  
“Look Bell, I can't give you a permission to leave the manor. Anyhow, only the earl or the mistress has right to allow you to do anything. Ask the earl instead of me.” said Marcus and left the disappointed young man behind. Bell didn't give up, headed to John's room. Nothing changed inside, John was still hiding in the armchair and stared the garden and the sunset over it. Bell crouched down right next to him.   
“Excuse me sir. Sorry for bothering you with such a nothingness, but may I ask you to let me go out for an hour? I can't leave the manor without your permission.”  
“Lie… who said you that nonsense?” hummed John.   
“It means I can go?”   
“Yes you can. And I don't need awakening tomorrow morning.”  
“Are you sure you won't need me for a few hours? Thank you, sir. I will hurry.”  
“Why are you still here?” sighed John tiredly.  
“I just… just wanted to thank you for standing by me.”  
“Marcus said you saved my life when I had fever. I gave it back. Go and do whatever you want.”  
The sorrow and the excitement flooded Bell at once. He felt that his efforts will be successful. He saw the precious person lady Agatha spoke so much about.  
****  
One hour later than Bell left John heard someone came in his room. He still sat in the big armchair pulling his legs beneath of him and arms folded in front of his chest. Or rather hugging himself.  
“What do you want again? I need nothing, just leave me alone.”  
“You need a bucket of cold water pouring to your head!” said Raven loudly and went closer to the armchair. “This is so childish! You're acting like a two-year-old, you became offended by every word then retreat as a grumpy baby. You are an earl! Mother want to say you something. We waited for you at the dinner.”  
John stayed quiet and didn't move. Raven sighed angrily and stepped before him.   
“Stop behave like this! You will come with me, now!” yelled Raven. John looked at her and shook his head.   
“You'll regret this…” said the miss before went out. John hoped no one will bother him that evening.   
John's refusing made Abigail sad.   
“I don't know what should I do with him Raven… how can I convince him to behave as a lord? If I'm strict he is offended, but if I'm not he doesn't listen to me. This orphan boy is also a bad influence on him.  
“John is changing, thanks to Bell. He learns what responsibility means though this word is missing from his vocabulary. He will be better at the morning as always.” tried Raven calming down the lady. Abigail took a deep breath.  
“I visit him. I brought something he likes, and this may be an appropriate time to give him. Caramelised orange. It's very rare even in the capital.”  
Raven shook her head smiling. Unique foods were her brother's weakness. Abigail smiled back, grabbed the orange box and went to John. She found her son in the armchair as usual. Pulling another chair next to the big one she had a seat and put her hand on the boy's shoulder. She felt a little tremor running through on him.  
“I'm so happy you're all right. It was like a nightmare when that man said you had been injured and almost died. I missed you in London… look what I've found, it's something new, just taste it. I know you like oranges.” Abigail put the fancy little box into John's lap. The heir was fond of exotic fruits.   
“Not bad…” he said after the half of the slices were eaten. “Only mine, right?” were the next words of him. Abigail laughed softly and nodded, watching his son made her happy.   
“Are you satisfied with the orphan boy? Is he the kind of servant who you wanted? Do you have any problems with him? He looks… shameless, common and ignorant. Not the best company for an earl.”  
“Bell is perfect for me. He finds out my thoughts and develops quickly.” John looked at his mother. He would have liked to say something more but hesitated, the lady looked happy and he didn't want to ruin the good mood of her. “Umm … thank you for having been merciful.” said John so quietly that he just exhaled the words.   
“Your welcome, Tiny.”  
“You have never called me by this name… moreover you quarrelled with dad every time when he used it. Why did you call me so?” wondered the heir.   
“I was wrong with many things. I don't say that Jacob was right in everything, but I should have been less rigorous. I love you son and I would like you feel the same for me.”  
John was amazed. He wouldn't have thought even in his dreams that his mother talks to him so gently one day. The surprise grown bigger when Abigail said that she bought various fabrics for new outfits to John, and that she planned a party at the Easter days. The cousins will come, and the boys can go hunting, horse racing, and maybe sailing if one of their ships will be near. These sounded so wonderful that John forgot his depression.  
“I let you sleep now.” Abigail kissed his son's forehead. “We'll meet at the breakfast.”  
“We will. Sleep well mother.” said John and started to think about to where the hell his servant went.

Bell visited lady Agatha's last living grandson. Nyko lived in his small mansion in the middle of his own fields, together with his only daughter, Luna. The long war took everything from them, Nyko's wife and brothers, and Luna's fiance. They were nobles, members of John's family, but they worked for the money they have. On Nyko's fields herbs, fruits and flowers were grown. He had employees, but he liked control the work by himself. Nick was very proud of his medical herbs, everything Bell knew about healing was learned from this man.  
It was dark night when Bell arrived at the house. He recognised it would have been smarter if he rides. Late regret… Nyko greeted him warmly, they were good friends although Luna liked him not too much. Due to late hours, Bell shortly told him what happened and what's the reason he is here. Nyko listened with attention, but when Bell mentioned the purchase of the horse, he became confused.   
“I'm sorry Bell. I have not the amount of money for buying a horse what I can't use on the fields or anywhere else.” Nyko turned around, made himself sure of Luna is not in the room, and continued talking on lower volume. “But you have.”  
“I don't understand… I have no money, I have never received any salary either.” stuttered Bell.   
“That's true, but you're rich. You had got a salary, although not straight into your hands. Agatha paid you in every week in the bank. Her lawyer let it to me after she died. It's more than enough to buy that horse, you could buy even five of that horse. But I advise you, don't buy it. Keep your money in secret, I didn't even tell Luna. That's too much money for someone who never had a penny.”  
“I don't… don't understand… why”  
“Agatha adored her little angel Bell. She loved you better than her own sons.”  
“I still don't understand why. I did nothing important…” Bell became sad and confused knowing how much the old lady loved him. He felt huge thanks for her caring. “So you say I can buy Grounder if I want. How?”  
“Are you deaf? Forget that horse, John has dozens…”  
“He lost it because of me. I want… I want to give him back. How can I buy it?”  
“Moron. You don't even have a name.” Nick knew that Bell won't retreat because of some hurtful words. Anyhow, Bell became even more resolute. “Sorry. I can talk to my lawyer. Maybe. Perhaps he can buy that goddamned horse in my name but for your money. And maybe Abigail won't notice the cheat. There remains still one more question: where will you keep it? Do you have stable? People who take care about it? Food for such a picky animal? Think, Bell.”  
“I was thinking already. You have stables and the other necessities you could keep it here.” tried Bell continuously.  
“No, that is a special horse, my employees have no time for keeping its condition on the maximum, and without proper caring it will lose its value very soon.”  
“Please Nyko, it's important to me.”  
“I promise nothing. However, it's good that you and John likes each other. I would've never thought. He is weird, Jacob raised him as a princess. I loved Jacob, he was my favourite uncle, but I must admit he was awful as father. You ought to help John grow up and be an earl, not spoiling him more.”  
“I understood, I'll do my best. I learn to read… and write, and the basics of my new job, the protocol, the traditions, the habits of the family, I learn self-control. But I want to keep that horse for my lord because he lost it due to my fault and this isn't fair.” Bell spoke with that deep voice what mesmerised the listener. Nyko rubbed his long beard. His eyes were the same icy blue as John's. Bell was nervous, he had to go back to the manor before morning and as he looked at the standing clock, he saw it was almost midnight. He didn't need an oversleeping.  
“I promise nothing” repeated Nyko. “All I'm willing to do is talking with my lawyer. The rest depends on him, I don't want to take part in this case.”  
“That's enough. Thank you.” It wasn't enough, but Bell knew that Nyko won't change his mind. In front of the house Bell faced another problem, in the complete darkness he didn't know where the manor is. Nyko laughed at him and embraced his shoulder.  
“How pathetic you are, little angel. I think you were loved by Agatha so much for this. Come, I'll carry you home.”  
Bell was grateful for the carrying, but he didn't count of that the manor’s doors are locked for the night. If he is walking too long around the enormous building, somebody can notice him, and he didn't want to explain himself to the mistress. From the outside he couldn't recognise the window of his room, but he saw an opened one on the first floor. He guessed it belongs to the library, though he wasn't sure at all.  
Climbing up caused no problems to Bell, the window opened in silence. It belonged not to the library but to the smoking room. Bell mumbled a thankful prayer for his luck. This room was on the same floor as his. He had four hours to sleep before morning, he hoped honestly that he will be able to wake up.  
****  
Forgetting completely about that John asked no wakening, Bell prepared as a real valet. He went down to the kitchen, took a tray and put the morning set on it. Hot milk, a cup of tea, and one of those spicy biscuits what John loved very much. His uniform was flawless, he had shaved freshly, only his curly hair was a bit shaggy. According to the lustful gaze of the kitchen maids he looked handsome.  
In John's room was darkness yet. Bell pulled the curtains apart, made the heir's clothes ready for dressing and he was satisfied with his development. He stepped to the bed to wake up John. As he looked at his master, remembered to Nyko's words: John was raised as a princess. Now he also looked like a princess. The sleeping beauty, thought Bell and almost began laughing on that foolish impression. He waited a moment until the urgent wish for laughing was gone, then gently shook the shoulder of the young lord.  
“It's 8 o'clock, sir.”   
It took a few minutes till John opened his eyes. He was blinking sleeplessly at Bell, who smiled and offered him the usual morning snack. The heir rubbed his eyes, he thought it must be a dream. The tea was hot enough, as well the milk, without sugar as he liked and there was a spicy biscuit, a peppered one, his favourite.   
“You're impressive!” he said to Bell, who became very proud hearing this.   
During breakfast in the dining room, Bell tried to continue to be useful, he paid attention not to mix the silverware, not to drop anything down, not to pour something out. Fortunately, he held nothing in his hands when Higgins walked into the dining room, went closer to Abigail and said loudly enough to Bell hear it too:  
“The lawyer is here Madame.”  
Bell felt that his heart moved to the upper region of his body and wanted to choke him. Too soon, he thought.   
Lady Abigail finished eating immediately, as well as Raven. They called John to come with them, because their discussion is important for the entire family. Not willingly, but John followed the women. Bell wanted to go with them better than anything, but he had tasks after the breakfast. Curiosity almost killed him.

Sinclair seemed more careworn than last time when Raven saw him. There was a letter in his hand, what he gave to Abigail, asking not to open it yet. Raven's breath got speed up. She knew the problem already. Sinclair cleared his throat.  
“Someone attacked Lord Jacob's last will. Someone who has the right to do it due to blood relation. That letter he wrote sounds threatening. Although I don't know in this moment who can be this person, he owns quite enough details about the family to persuade me he said the truth.”  
Abigail's face went pale, read the letter quickly then looked at the lawyer. Before she could have said a word, Raven excused herself and run from the visitor’s room. She was heading to the library for that book she found several days ago. The family bible. Like every old noble clan, they also have a Bible, in which had been written down every member of the family, the generations of the earls of Ravensgrave and their relatives.   
When she returned to the others, Abigail and Sinclair were trying to find out who can be the writer of the letter. Raven put the book on the table, opened at the page where Jacob's nearest relatives were listed. She pointed to a name, looking at her stepmother.   
“It can't be… he died!” whispered the lady.  
“He was disappeared, his body never had been found. It was a shipwreck, and he was good swimmer. No evidence exists for proving his death.” gabbled Raven.   
“If that's true it can prove easily, he has a long vertical scar through his upper lip. I recognize him anywhere. If he is alive… we are in big trouble.” said Abigail. Until this point John listened them in silence, now he thought it’s time for questions.  
“What are you talking about?”  
“In nutshell, you're not the only one heir of Ravensgrave. There is a man who has the right to take the estate as long as you're under-aged. The younger brother of your father.”  
“My father had a sister, no other siblings. He should be a cheater.” said John, but he felt this case is not a joke. “What if he is really my uncle?”  
“We may lose the estate…” sighed Abigail. Then she turned to Raven and Sinclair “May I ask you to leave for a while?”  
After they went out, she walked to his son, stood close to him. John leaned against the writing desk. Her mother's desperate expression got scared him. And her words just increased the fear.  
“This time it's serious John. We are in danger. I don't mind what do you think about me, but I beg you to be a man and not a child! Be a lord, behave like an adult and fight for our home if it will be necessary.”  
“How? What could I do against a man I know nothing about? Nobody talked about dad's brother until now. Who is he? Why do you think he is dangerous? And at all, why does he want to hurt us?”  
“He was an envious, greedy child. When he disappeared after the shipwreck, we were searching him for weeks, but never found him, or any clue that he survived the accident. He was only 13, so all of us thought… well, we believed that he is dead. I was already the bride of Jacob, and we planned the wedding, so we forgot him. That's the truth, we forgot him.”  
“So he is rightfully angry.” said John. Abigail nodded and seized his hand. “What could I do?”   
“For the time being we have to wait until he reveals himself. If, and I emphasise if he is who he says, he needs this bible to prove his identity. Here is his certificate of baptism… as long as it's ours, you have the priority. Unless if you do something foolish...”  
John took the richly decorated huge book in his hands and watched the list of names. Most of them he didn't even know. He followed his bloodline backwards till he found his uncle’s name.   
“Wallace… his name is Wallace.”  
****  
Bell was unusually nervous while the heir and his family got closed themselves into the visitors’ room. He found various opportunities to walk near to that room. At once he saw Raven and an unfamiliar man coming out. They looked a bit upset, and stayed near to the door, in the middle of a conversation. Bell turned back immediately as if he wouldn't have been there.  
“I think we don't have to worry about the attack of Lord Jacob's last will in this moment.” said Sinclair. “I have information about that Mr. Wallace is not in this country. He can't come now because of the aftermath of the war, so we have time to come up with something clever… it was him? The gift?” he waved his head towards Bell. Raven became surprised.  
“Do you know it? From where?”  
“I'm a lawyer, Miss.” smiled Sinclair mysteriously. “My job is to be well informed. He is famous, you know, among us attorneys. Lady Agatha's angel… he had a unique life in that house, he had unimaginable privileges. But in the background gossips were born. He got enemies.”  
Sinclair stopped talking when he saw that Raven felt uncomfortable hearing his words. However, the girl was curious, she asked the lawyer to continue.  
“There are some rumours that this boy killed the old lady by herbs. You know that he has amazing knowledge and experience in using medical herbs. The other servants in Agatha's house were envious of him, they believed that the old lady included him into her testament and left an amount of money to him. Even Agatha's children were envious, just imagine that, how awkward. They still think that this boy… Bell? Bell is his name? So they think that Bell poisoned their mother. First with some kind of love potion then with something lethal poison when he got his goal. Ridiculous… and impossible but gossip is like pest. It infects everyone.”  
Raven looked at Sinclair as if he would be a oracle, she forgot close her mouth.   
“Didn't you hear these gossips, Miss?” smiled Sinclair again. Raven shook her head and asked:  
“Why did you tell me these? All are lie, or not?”  
“I don't know him personally, but you do. What do you think? Can you imagine that he is a cold-blooded poisoner? I told you this because I don't want you hear it from someone else. I said only facts. He has enemies, it would be smart if he stays in the manor for a few weeks.”  
“I don't understand… if grandmother loved him as much as you said, why haven't she taught him read and write? Why didn't she give him a name? That would have been a real privilege.”  
“Bell was a valuable jewel for her, she kept him in her house like in treasure box. And a jewel shouldn't be clever just beautiful. During the two months after the lady's death he suffered a lot as I've heard. He lost every comfort he had earlier. Sir John is satisfied with him?”  
“I think yes… my brother likes the deviant people. Answering your question, I cannot imagine that he would be able to kill. He is strange but has good heart. I saw when he took care about John, he saved my brother's life. And doctor Kane has the same opinion, he also likes Bell. Only my mother has mixed feelings. Why don't you stay for lunch? You could tell me more gossips until then…”

During the midday meal John was still excited. He ate almost nothing, what was very uncharacteristic, and he was the first who stood up from the table. He wanted to talk about the unlucky news… normally he had Jeremy who could give him useful advises. Now he can talk only with Bell. More than nothing, thought the heir.  
It took several minutes till the servant has been found. John grabbed his arm and pulled him into his room. Inside he ordered him to sit down, then closed the door and told the whole story from the very beginning. Bell listened him in silence and was thinking about what the heir wants from him.   
“Let me hear your opinion! What do you think I should do now? How can we prevent the losing of the estate?” asked John. Bell stared at him like he wouldn't understand the question clearly enough.  
“Come on, tell me what you think, be honest, nobody hears you except me.”  
“Marry your mother with someone. Lady Abigail's husband might have the priority against Lord Jacob's brother.”   
John became amazed. For long minutes he said nothing, his surprised gaze was hanging on the other’s face. He might be right… and this marriage would bring two advantages. Get rid of Wallace and the responsibility of being an earl at once. Brilliant idea!   
“How are you so clever?”   
“Do you think I am? Despite I still can't read and write?” Bell threw the question back. He noticed immediately that he was rude again. “I'm sorry sir. I didn't mean so…”  
“I know well how did you mean! Forget it. Tell me instead, who would be the best stepfather for me? I'm interested in your thought because it seems useful.”  
Bell subsided into silence for a while. He knows no one from the circles of the lady who would be worthy of marriage. Nyko perhaps… he is the nephew of Jacob. A noble, yet if not so high ranked as the lord was. A moment later he changed his mind. Nyko won't leave his fields, for no reason. But who then?   
“May I say what I think? Will you not angry?”  
“Oh man, I asked you a minute ago to be honest!” yelled John.   
“Doctor Kane… he would be perfect. If their marriage is possible. I don't know the rules of the noble relationships.”  
A flash of surprise has hit John again. Marcus, of course, why he didn't think of him? It's so easy and obvious, they like each other, they are more than friends, and for the safe future's sake they can do it. He wanted to tell this to his mother immediately, while barely could breathe from excitement. When Bell was standing up to leave the room, John tapped his shoulder.  
“Grandma said the truth. You are a gift.”

It happened that John met his mother only in late afternoon. Abigail had a guest, who was not completely unfamiliar to John, but he couldn't find out where he saw him. When the man left, John came up to his mother with prudence, he wasn't sure that she has good mood. Abigail became upset hearing the idea about her marriage with Marcus. She found it nonsense, and she had a rough quarrel with his son, but John knew well that his mother started thinking about the option.   
Two days later John discovered that Grounder disappeared from his box. A stableman said that the horse was sold at saturday. Losing the majestic - and expensive - animal made John sad, then he thought of he could have lost even more. Sighed bitterly while he walked around the empty box. After a few minutes he looked around in the special stable, where only his racing horses had place, and watched his four-legged beauties with pride. Especially a shining white mare, with which he won all competitions in the last few months. He called her Griffin after the winged mythical creature.  
Despite the dark clouds over the family, John felt himself comfortable and sort of happy, mainly with Bell. It was another type of relationship than his close connection with Jeremy. Bell often forgot his task, talked disrespectfully, but he solved any problems quickly and the simplest way. He stood always on John's side no matter who was the opposite half. John sometimes wondered how he was able to avoid the flogging. 

Next week during a breakfast, Abigail offered her children to go to the town near the manor. She wanted to talk with the tailor about John's new clothes, and she was curious who replaced Jacob in the local court. The weather was perfect for the trip. John would have liked to bring Bell with him, but Abigail forbade it decidedly.   
The women used the fancy opened carriage, but John chose a horse of course. His choice was this time a spotted grey steed, Ice. All of them enjoyed the warming sunshine, the stunning landscape and the intimate family time. No one mentioned the danger what Wallace meant, and Abigail didn't force to talk about the children's future.   
The town was crowded and noisy as usual. They left the carriage and Ice in the best public stable. The first target was the tailor, who mumbled angrily hearing the short time for the definitely big work, it wasn't easy to sew for the young lord. He was too picky, and the extreme wishes have driven the master crazy. But now, John had no special wish. He accepted the tailor's suggestions without any protest.  
As they went closer to the town hall, Abigail started to pay attention to the whispers around them. She walked between John and Raven, so didn't understand every word clearly, but she heard enough to became frustrated.  
‘... Jacob's daughters… the princess of Ravensgrave… this child will never be a lord... what a luck he prefers the horses instead of girls…’  
Abigail stopped walking in the middle of the street.   
“Do you hear them John? Do you understand why I force you to behave like an adult? I want that these people respect you as they respected your father. I'm not your enemy, I never was…”  
“I see.” said John quietly.   
By the way they went forward into the town hall, to ascertain who took Jacob's place. It wasn't essential, only Abigail was curious. The building seemed empty from outside. There were no judicial proceedings that day. Abigail looked for a familiar face and she asked the ill looking old judge about the empty status.   
“There are two candidates madam, we didn't choose, since one of them is stuck in France. We gave him more time to appear here, until then we do our job with reduced number of staffs.”  
“The candidate from France is someone who survived the war?” tried Abigail to keep her cold blood. “When is his arrival expected?”  
“Hard to say. As soon as the circumferences make it possible. Probably a month. Take my sincere condolences madam.” said the old man a fast goodbye.   
Probably a month… thought Abigail. If the candidate is Wallace, he will come before Easter. He can take part on the party in the manor. He can announce his priority in front of a large audience. He can hurt John… this was the point when Abigail seriously considered the marriage with doctor Kane.  
To learn the possibility of this opportunity they visited Sinclair's office. They were always welcomed guest by the lawyer. Abigail's question surprised him a little.  
“It's possible… I mean there are no obstacles. Since both of you are single. The doctor comes from a noble family. But about the priority… well, he won't be the earl of Ravensgrave just because he marries you my lady. The earl must be always a family member, as long as there is appropriate one. Sir John is the rightful lord, or he will be when he passes 18.”  
“And before that? We can do nothing?”   
“I must admit, in this moment I don't know” sighed the lawyer. “The marriage looks a helpful idea, you win time with it.”  
“How much time? Enough for waiting till John will be adult?”  
“Sadly, not so much. But far more than a month…”  
Abigail started to feel despair and huge loneliness. She needed a partner who can support her and her family. Marcus was always there, he was loyal and loving friend of Jacob, and he never was neutral for Abigail. Marcus loved John and Raven, the staff of the estate knows him well. He is like a family member.   
“Organise the wedding Mr Sinclair. I don't want a big ceremony. As soon as possible, before the Easter if you can.”  
****  
“Excuse me, mother, but you should have asked doctor Kane too.” said Raven when they left Sinclair's office.   
“I know. You two let's go home now, I'll visit him. No reason to stay here longer.”  
“But we weren't in the harbour. You promised I can see our newest ship before it departs.” whimpered John. “Doctor Kane can wait a few more hours, mainly because he doesn't even know he is already a groom.”  
Lady Abigail's look promised nothing good for John. Even Raven thought her brother stepped through the borders, but John was as stubborn as his mother.   
“You said I ought to pay more attention to the family business and now when I'm interested in it you don't let me do. They are in the middle of loading, I haven't seen a ship since… I don't even remember when I've seen our ships last time. We are coming to the town too rarely.”  
“I’ve also said you should behave like an adult, but you are still childish! Well then, if you're so keen on to see the ship let's go to the harbour. Take the carriage, you get an hour Jonathan.”  
John had a luck, the sailors weren't in the middle of loading, they almost finished it. The brand-new schooner offered an impressive spectacle even with lowered sails. John stared at it with wide eyes. Driving the horse on bridle he slowly walked besides the ship. As he reached the back of it, John became amazed by the name of the ship.   
The Heir… it was named after him. He felt an odd weight in his chest. Looking at his mother he saw that Abigail was smiling shyly and Raven's grin couldn't be unnoticed either. John used the time he got for surveying the wooden miracle as thorough as he can.   
As long as John was getting acquainted with the schooner Abigail became more and more impatient and upset. She wanted to talk with Marcus immediately. The lady was afraid that if she hesitates too long, she loses all of her courage. 

The doctor didn't understand Abigail's appearance in his residence. Although he and lord Jacob were the best friends, the lady was not a daily guest by him. The surprise turned into dismay when Abigail told him the reason of her visit.   
“How did you think that…? I have a duty, I'm a doctor, if someone needs me in the middle of the night or anytime I'll go but if I move to the manor, nobody will find me. No, milady, I say no. I can't live in Jacob's house, and can't live his life.”  
“Marcus… I wouldn't ask you if it hadn't been essential. In this moment I don't know better solution to keep the estate, you neither want to lose Jacob's heritage, right? I beg you as a mother… for John's sake.”  
“Why me? Why even me? You should choose a prince.” whispered the doctor and his words hit lady Abigail as a gunshot.   
“This was rude, Marcus. I regretted it… I regretted it hundred times. Every day, when I see the hate in my son's eyes, I regret it again and again. But now I need you. I'm not willing to choose someone else. If you want, it will be just formal. You can stay here, be a doctor, live your life as so far. “  
“I will think about your offer. But if I accept it, I have a criterion. Repeated, if I accept… I will be the stepfather of the children. I will get the right to make decisions about their education and future. Well then, if you say yes, I say it too.”  
“I will think about your condition and you get my answer tomorrow, even before noon. You ask pretty much.”  
“As well as you. I risk my independence, my patients, my existence, everything. You should have asked me first. That hurts the most.”  
“You're too sensitive!” the lady used a harsh voice and left the doctor's house. 

Meanwhile in the Ravensgrave manor sir John couldn't stop talking about his experience with the ship. Bell was a perfect audience, rarely had a question, and became the same excited as John himself when he arrived in the speaking to that part, when he made a deal with the captain for a trip next time they come back. John wanted to bring Bell too. A journey by the new schooner, that would be the top event of the summer.   
No matter how discreet Sinclair was, the rumour of the wedding between lady Abigail and doctor Kane had been leaked out. Thanks gods, most of the people didn't believe it. Abigail accepted Marcus's criterion in the end, and the doctor acquiesced to move into the manor. Since Easter was coming, the preparation of a party wasn't surprising.   
Sinclair did a good job, the ceremony was held in the estate’s chapel, in the narrowest family circle. The marriage contract has become valid before Wallace would step in the country. But Abigail gained only a few months. However, she wasn't alone anymore.

For John, the best part of a holiday was the arriving of his cousins. This time Charles didn't come, that fact humped the older boys very much. Nathan and Jasper met first time with Bell, who was introduced as a lower ranking friend of John. The cousins remembered how strong feelings had John for Jeremy, and they didn't judge the heir because of he wanted to replace him. In fairness to Bell, he didn't abuse the situation.  
In company of his friends John forgot quickly that he promised the adult behaviour. He and Jasper remained the same troublemakers as they were every time. Since their last meet Jasper got a liking for sweet wine, this made him always cheerful and he often did odd things. Abigail tried convincing John day by day to spend more time with the young ladies who were invited and choose bride from them. The heir looked at the girls briefly, he talked a few words with the luckiest ones, then told his mother that none of them suits to him. Too ugly, too tall, too skinny, speaks too much, whines too much, drinks too much, too serious, there were an endless line of excuses. Raven sat in the same boat, in connection with choosing a fiance. 

And in a beautiful morning arrived the mostly awaited day for the boys, the day of hunting. John woke up earlier than the sun. He spends an hour with his horses to make the best decision which horse fits whom perfectly. After the difficult decide he told her mother that Bell will escort him to the hunting.  
“No way!” protested Abigail. “The servants don't allow to go hunting!”  
“See him as a dog, mother, I need my servant in the forest. His medical knowledge might be useful out there.”  
“I said no, Jonathan. That peasant lives here as a baron, and now will you take him even to hunt? What are you thinking? He will stay here and helps the other servants prepare for the dinner.”  
“Bell is my gift, I take him with me anywhere I go. Look there, look at that lady. Who are holding that little useless dog. Think that Bell is my dog.”  
“Jonathan, I forbid you…”  
“Let him go.” stepped Marcus closer, nodded to John who ran away immediately. Abigail stared at her husband angrily.  
“Why did you do this? He spoils that beggar… I don't want more rumours about them. You didn't hear how the townspeople talked about John. They were very disrespectful.”  
“Nobody takes care about them. The heir took his personal servant into the forest, not a big deal. Don't worry about it.” said Marcus comfortingly.

The youth were assembled at the main gate, where two professional hunters waited for them. Jasper had no shotgun, he went with the others for fun. However, Bell brought a gun, as Jonathan said, a spare one. The boys looked magnificent in their hunting costumes.  
As the horn signal of the lead hunter blared out, all of them rushed through the gate followed by the dogs. John wanted to shoot a fox, although the fox season ended up over a month ago. Now they were allowed to hunt only for birds. As everyone was aware of the heir is the best rider in the group, he didn't flaunt his talent. The four young men and the hunters reached the forest at the same time. After a few minutes pheasants were flying up from the bushes hoping they can escape from the death. Some of them survived the first attack, but two birds fell down immediately, and one got a hit too. That damaged one died later, a dog carried it to the lead hunter.  
John looked at Bell first, expecting that he feels the same euphoria of killing animals, but Bell remained serious. John was offended. He wanted that his servant feels honoured because he can take part in the noble's sport. The only emotion what he saw on Bell's face was judgement. Heated by anger, John took the carcasses from the hunter and threw them to Bell.   
"You are here to help, so be useful and bring these." yelled the heir. Bell's expression reflected deep disgust, that made him a bit happier. At that moment John decided that he won't return to the manor without a dead fox. That will be the prize for his servant, reminding him that he must respect a nobleman's generosity.  
John tried to separate himself from the others, knowing it's forbidden to kill a fox in this part of the year. It was not easy between the trees, he couldn't leave the others behind. Finally, he went closer to Jasper and told him his wish. Jasper made a wise face and nodded.   
"The task is distracting Nathan's attention. Child’s play!"  
John stopped the horse, waited until the green mass got hide him before the eyes of the others, then slowly started to go to another direction. It took a couple of minutes till he noticed Bell behind him.   
"Next time I'll leave you at home!" mumbled John and turned back. If Bell is with him, shooting a fox is not a surprise anymore. Nathan and Jasper were in the middle of a s quiet discussion when they caught them up. John recognised promptly what made them exciting. They arrived at the narrow river and saw dozens of mallards together with several swans. If they are aiming precisely and every shoot will hit, they can get even eight or ten birds. Bell gave the shotgun he has brought, to Jasper. The boy looked happy to join the fun and lifted the weapon for aiming.  
In this moment a shot rang out. All of the birds fled away. Jasper fell off the horse.  
Another shot thundered through the area. Thanks to god the bullet hit only a tree.  
The next shot was more successful. It wounded John's horse. Ice staggered a few steps but didn't collapsed. John had enough time to jump from him.  
After the next failed shot, they started to run...  
Nathan pulled up the wounded Jasper into his saddle and followed the hunters back to the manor.  
The next shot ripped John's coat. He couldn't move from shock. As Ice ran away, he remained without horse, and he knew that no matter how fast he runs, he has no chance against riders.   
Someone is hunting for him.   
Meanwhile Bell managed to calm down his horse so much to be able control it. He recognised the danger, John was an easy target, only his endless luck saved him so far.   
"Jump up sir!" shouted Bell when he led the horse right next to John. As soon as the heir sat in front of him, Bell forced the steed to the fastest rush.   
But he faced to the wrong direction.  
Bell just guessed that if he rides the opposite direction than from where the bullets were coming, he reaches the manor sooner or later. John didn't watch the path. It became suspicious that they chose the wrong way, when Bell saw an abandoned ruin instead of the manor. He had absolutely no idea where the hell they were.  
"Help me sir, please. Where are we now? What's this ruin?"  
"I don't know... I've never saw it earlier." answered John.   
"Think, mylord! Is this place still the estate?" yelled Bell trying to hide his worry.  
"I don't know!" shouted John too. Then both of them stayed in silence, listening around for any noises. The forest was quiet. Too quiet. Even the birds stopped chirping. A branch cracked somewhere. Bell felt his lord's heartbeat under the coat as he embraced him.   
"Shall we go?" exhaled John and Bell carefully moved the horse forward. Behind the ruin they found a footpath. It wasn't covered by dried leaves; the horse’s slow steps didn't make a noise.   
“Do they still stalk us? What do you think?” whispered John later.   
“I hear nothing. But who knows.”   
“What shall we do? I want to go home…”  
“Me too sir, me too. Would be helpful if I would know where we are. This path is leading to somewhere, maybe if we follow it, we will be smarter soon.”  
“How much are you familiar in this area?” asked John.  
“Absolutely not.”  
“Perfect… we will probably die in this forest.” sighed the noble boy and leaned back as if he would sit in his favourite armchair. Bell smelled the fragrance of his hair. It wasn't an uncomfortable feeling.

It was past midday, when the two boys reached the border of the forest. An endless grassland emerged in front of their eyes. Dozens of sheep dappled the harsh green sea of grass. There was nothing else on the horizon. After a short argument John said it would be the best if they were going alongside the forest. But which direction? To the left or to the right? Bell thought that would be better to return to the ruin. Perhaps the chasers are gone.   
“But what if they still follow our clues? We might bump into them when we turn back.” said John.   
“We can't be sure. But the ruin is a certain point. No matter which way we choose, the manor will get farther away from us.” said Bell firmly. And then, what a surprise, John agreed him.  
Bell turned the horse back, but after going a few yards, they heard human voices. From the near. Near enough to hit them if they'll shoot again.   
“Change place!” whispered John. “I am the better rider, I can run away from them.”  
Bell did what he ordered, without a word. “Bend down, I see nothing.”  
Bell leaned over the horse’s neck and embraced it. In the last moment. “I see them!” they could hear a loud cry, and John showed his racing skills right across the grassland, bypassing the herd of sheep.

The far end of the field was really far, the dark brown horse belonged not to John's collection, it was just a steed. John felt that it begun to be getting tired, he slowed down the speed a little and looked back. He saw nobody behind.   
“Look forward!” shouted Bell. John's heart skipped a beat. A stone fence had been built around the mead. It's not tall, even this horse can jump over it - he thought.   
“Hold on Bell! We'll jump!” he cried and closed his eyes. The low-quality horse gathered all its strength and jumped as high as it was possible. It kicked down a stone with the back feet, losing its elan and speed. Beyond the wall the boys saw another forest, not too far.   
As they went into the forest John stopped the horse which was totally exhausted and jumped off. Bell did the same. They didn't know what time it was, between the trees the evening was coming.   
“We have to stay here for the night” said Bell. “Let's look for a quiet place where I can light a fire.”   
John was so hungry that he could have eaten anything. Bell led him to a large oak tree, tied out the horse and collected branches to light the fire. John stood beside the horse watching his servant and he begun admiring him.  
When the fire was flaming, Bell grab one of the pheasants to roast it for dinner. It wasn't easy to flay the bird and take out the internal organs before roasting. John became amazed. And even more hungry. The bird gets baked slowly. More firewood was needed, so Bell stood up to bring some.  
“Don't leave me alone!” jumped up John with speed of light. “Don't dare to leave me alone!”  
“We need more firewood to make this bird eatable and not to freeze at night. I'll come back soon, until then watch the pheasant. Twirl it sometimes.” said Bell patiently, he neither want to leave alone this boy who never spent longer time outside of a comfortable house than few hours, and never at night. When strangers hunting for him…   
“Take my knife. I will be fast. I promise, everything will be all right, just stay quiet.”  
Before the heir could have protest, he vanished in the darkness. John stared at the deep black nothing and huge dread filled him. “He will come back… he will come back….” whispered without any voice, just moving his lips, and drew closer to the big oak tree into the shadow. He forgot even his hunger for a while.  
Bell came back several minutes later and get scared when didn't saw the heir by the fire, but John appeared soon next to him. He was pale like a ghost when gave back the knife to Bell.   
“I didn't use it.”   
“You're brave, sir.” said Bell and turned his attention to the pheasant. Long time has passed since he roasted meat on campfire, this time it was not perfect, because of the lack of salt, spices and seasonings, and not to mention the accessories like forks or trays. But at least it was food. When he tasted the first time it revealed that the bird was old as the oak tree behind them, and its flesh was same tough like the wood. Well, cooking pheasant is a kind of art, needs lot of experience and time. And a well-equipped kitchen.   
John didn't show that he doesn't like it, but Bell knew what the heir was thinking about. He got used to the best specialities of food.   
“What a luck that my horse stayed with us.” tried Bell cheer up his lord who seemed very desperate. “Now we have some drink too. What do you think sir, we could stay here and live as highwaymen. It would be the biggest adventure in the history.”  
John looked at him froze, astonished. Bell smiled gently, he liked this facial expression of John when he forgot to close his mouth due to his surprise. The young man gave him the flask with water then sat down in a decent distance from him.   
John pulled himself closer to the fire. Staring into the flames both of them dived into silence. Bell was thinking about how he will find the way back to the manor. This forest belongs definitely not to Ravensgrave, since they walked through on a stone wall. That was an estate border obviously. He must to talk with someone tomorrow morning, that means he should leave the heir alone again. Bad idea.  
“I'm freezing…” said John suddenly.   
“Terribly sorry sir, but I wasn't prepared longer staying under the open sky. I can give you my coat, that's all what I can do right now.”  
“You can come closer.”   
“That would be huge disrespect.”  
“Disrespect is if you let me die from cold! Come closer I've said.”  
Bell slowly walked behind him, laid the coat on his back and sat down. Right next to the noble boy. The night was not cold, yet John shivered visibly. Bell felt sorry for him. He rarely wanted to be a noble, but now, looking at his lord, he was happy to be a common man. His life was so much simpler.  
“You should sleep sir. You must be tired.”  
“I can't sleep. It's too cold and the ground is tough. … and I'm scared.” he added after a short pause. Bell put more wood on the fire and after some hesitation he sat down behind the heir and hugged him to keep him warm. Sighing deeply John leaned back and closed his eyes.  
“Much better… if mother would see us now, we have been dead already.”  
“Why do you hate her so much? She loves you as I see.”  
“That’s not love, just remorse.”  
“Could be? Why?” asked Bell despite the thought that he crossed the limits again. He had a feeling that John would like to talk, but he was prepared for a rough and angry answer in the same time.  
“Why… because she wanted to impress a prince. She wanted to impress that foppish clown by throwing me to Sykes.”  
This was not the answer what Bell was expected. It sounded too bizarre. He hugged John more tightly, leading by an instinctive sense that he needs it.   
“Sorry for I asked. I didn't want to wake up bad memories.” said Bell and he felt honest sorrow when John continued to talk.  
“I was fourteen… my father travelled to somewhere as an ambassador. In a day we got an unexpected guest who looked for him. It was a prince, the stepbrother of the king. My mother thought it's a huge honour and she fulfilled every wish of him. The prince didn't want to stay when he became aware of my father's absence but, so to speak, he had been forced to stay. At the dinner it was revealed what type of man was he… he was rude, talked disrespectfully about everyone including the king, his family, my family, mostly about my sister because she was still a maiden in her age, and I told something similarly violent too. The prince laughed and told my mother that I need severe education… and my mother agreed with him. She summoned Sykes and told him that I deserve nine strokes for the nine rude words I've said. With a cane. Even also Sykes begged her to be more merciful. But she didn't change her mind. I was caned right there… you may see the marks on me. I couldn't walk for days. And I still hear the laugh of the prince… it was louder than my screams.”  
Bell became shocked. He would have never thought such thing about the lady. Many of the passed moments get clarified now, why John held him back and prohibited his actions many times, and how brave he was after the incident with Grounder.   
“I'm so sorry my lord. Don't be afraid, from now on I will protect you.”  
“You are my gift… the most valuable gift I have ever got.” said John softly and grabbed the embracing arms around him. “As long as you're hugging me, I can sleep. I'm in safe with you. What was your idea about the life of outlaws? Tell me more, maybe it wasn't so bad thought.”  
And Bell started to talk the stories of the legendary highwaymen as he heard from lady Agatha, while he felt that John falling asleep peacefully.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! I'm glad that I managed to continue, sometimes it's difficult to write what I feel. I will be even happier if you like it.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! If you liked it let me know in some way. If you don't... well, I'm also prepared for negative criticisms (what a word, gods above!).


End file.
